


Грета, которая выжила

by ShNedzumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: По долгу службы, Майкрофт Холмс знал обо всех своих подчиненных. Кроме одной. Заведующей архивом Грете Джоркинс. Какие тайны скрывает выпускница обычного университета Кардиффа?





	

По долгу службы Майкрофт Холмс хранил множество различной информации, секретной и не очень, уже давно утерянной или только-только найденной. И - разумеется - он знал о существовании магической Британии. Что бы там ни думали волшебники, они проживали на территории Соединенного Королевства и являлись подданными Короны, поэтому их жизнь напрямую зависела от специальных служб, которые охраняли их тайну лучше и бережнее, чем тот пресловутый Аврорат, стоящий на страже порядка магического сообщества.

Однако даже у вечно собранного и холодного мистера Холмса бывали плохие дни.

Пиджак давно уже покоился на спинке диванчика, удавка галстука безвольно повисла на подлокотнике. Сам владелец кабинета сидел в кресле, откинувшись тяжело на спинку, перед ним на столе сиял вспышками янтаря дорогой виски. Майкрофт редко прибегал к подобным способам успокоения, однако сегодня особый случай.

Шерлок снова сорвался. Пропал со всех радаров. Его нашли только через двое суток в каком-то полуподвальном притоне, заполненном дымом, запахами наркотиков, дешевого алкоголя, мочи и спермы. Начальник охраны сохранял каменное выражение лица, когда втаскивал домой к Холмсу завернутое в шерстяное одеяло худощавое тело, все же был профессионалом высочайшего класса, но явно едва удерживался от того, чтобы не поморщиться.

Шерлока нещадно трясло, началась ломка, и Майкрофту оставалось только вручить непутевого братца в руки лучших врачей Англии.

Вопреки всем словам того же Шерлока, Майкрофт брата любил, был готов пойти на многое ради его благополучия. Но иногда так и хотелось взять в руки ремень и отшлепать этого невыносимого в своей капризности гения. Отчасти Майкрофт понимал первопричины подобного бунта. Его брат гениален, это не поддается сомнению. И поэтому ему тяжелее адаптироваться в социуме, где каждый не понимает вещей, кажущихся Холмсам банальными.

Как было бы просто, выбери Шерлок тот же путь, что и отец, и старший брат. Пойди он по их стопам. Или даже возьми пример с Мамули. Занялся бы научными изысканиями. Но это безумно скучно, хотя бы потому, что этим занимается уйма людей. Здесь не кроется ничего нового, способного привести в восторг, дать работу гениальному сознанию.

Хуже всего то, что Майкрофт не имел права уйти с работы и посмотреть, как идет реабилитация Шерлока. Через два дня состоится важное совещание, а он все еще не обобщил данные своих аналитиков, не просчитал долгоиграющие перспективы. Мысли заняты совершенно не тем.

\- Мистер Холмс?

Майкрофт приоткрыл глаза. Антею он отпустил пораньше, талантливых людей надо поощрять, а Антея талантлива во всем, за что бы ни бралась.

На пороге стояла заведующая архивами. Несмотря на то, что в нынешнее время электронные носители завоевали популярность, оставались еще документы, которые лучше хранить в бумажном варианте. И ни в коем случае не переносить в компьютер.

В руках женщина держала две папки.

\- Вы просили разыскать протоколы прошлых совещаний на подобную тематику, - она прошла внутрь, положила документы на край стола и замерла, уставившись проницательным взглядом. - Все в порядке, мистер Холмс?

Майкрофт мотнул головой согласно. В их сфере ни в коем случае нельзя показывать своей слабости другому, иначе сожрут и не подавятся. Но Грета Джоркинс являлась потрясающим исключением из правил. При ее интеллекте, образовании, смекалке и интуиции она могла сделать потрясающую карьеру, стоило только чуть поднабраться опыта. Прошла все мыслимые и немыслимые проверки, показала отличные результаты на собеседованиях и психологических тестированиях. Однако власть не интересовала женщину ни в коей мере. Работа в Архиве ее вполне устраивала. За три года она дослужилась от обычной стажерки до помощницы, а затем - и до полноценной правительницы Архива. И на этом остановилась.

\- Заварю-ка я вам чай, - ей всего тридцать с хвостиком, а говорит она как старуха.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, стараясь утихомирить боль в висках и убрать впившиеся в них раскаленные иглы. Где-то там, за пределами разума, раздалось позвякивание чайного набора, журчание воды, а затем носа коснулся легкий, ненавязчивый аромат. Холмс открыл глаза и обнаружил вместо бокала с виски чашку из тонкого фарфора, заполненную карминовой жидкостью с потрясающим ароматом. Он принюхался, уловив некоторые добавки, сделал глоток на пробу. В конце концов, у Джоркинс уже пять лет как была возможность отравить его, вряд ли она сделает это сейчас.

Душистая жидкость коснулась языка, пролилась в горло, и Майкрофт пораженно распахнул глаза. С первым же глотком боль ушла, усталость уменьшилась. Пришла энергия, и проблемы с Шерлоком уже не казались такими нерешаемыми. Чай оказывал одновременно и успокаивающий, и тонизирующий эффект.

\- Что это, мисс Джоркинс? - спросил он сотрудницу, делая еще один глоток.

Женщина улыбнулась.

\- Мой особый сбор, пью его в трудные времена. У дочери аллергия практически на все синтетические препараты, она девять раз чуть не задохнулась в детстве, пока врачи не признали, что бессильны. Так что пришлось совершенствоваться в области народной медицины. Подбирала травы, делала отвары, разумеется, сначала все испробовала на себе. Если не возражаете, мистер Холмс, я пойду домой. Лили как раз уже должна была вернуться с соревнований.

\- Разумеется, идите, мисс Джоркинс. Благодарю за чай.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - женщина кивнула и вышла, тихонько притворив за собой дверь.

Майкрофт сделал еще один глоток. В самом деле, потрясающий чай.

И раскрыл одну из папок в компьютере.

По долгу службы Майкрофт знал обо всех своих сотрудниках. Однако Грета и тут стала исключением из правил. Досье имелось на всех, но на нее оказалось удручающе малым.

Грета Лилиан Джоркинс, тридцать четыре года, сирота. Окончила университет в Кардиффе по специальности архивное дело, диплом с отличием. Не привлекалась, даже в качестве свидетеля и присяжного, судимостей не имеет. Мать-одиночка, воспитывает дочь, Лили Джоркинс, которой в этом году исполнилось шестнадцать. Девочка - отличница, спортсменка, с плохими компаниями не водится, увлекается стрельбой и шахматами.

Слишком идеально? Майкрофт бы сказал, слишком неприметно. Даже внешность у Джоркинс была непримечательной. Каштановые волосы до плеч, карие глаза, средний рост, фигура, упакованная в деловой костюм. В этом отношении ее дочери повезло гораздо больше - Лили была красавицей, наверное, пошла в породу отца. Зеленоглазая, рыжеволосая, с изящными чертами лица и статной фигурой.

Холмс потер переносицу. Что-то он слишком углубился в дело Джоркинс. Ее не раз уже проверили, а местные специалисты знают свое дело. Надо бросить бесперспективное занятие и вернуться к предстоящему совещанию.

И так много времени потерял.

 

Майкрофт смотрел на стоящих напротив волшебников. Пока эксперты с обеих сторон разбирались с телом и уликами, как раз появилась возможность изучить тех, с кем предстоит сотрудничать в ближайшее время.

Высокий чернокожий гигант уткнулся в пергамент, изредка перебрасываясь репликами со стоящим неподалеку рыжеволосым мужчиной.

Кингсли Шеклболт, когда-то работал под прикрытием с премьер-министром. Тогда и сам премьер, и Майкрофт закрыли глаза на явно магическое происхождение документов и рекомендаций новоявленного сотрудника. В конце концов, у них стоял жуткий аврал, и волшебство Кингсли отлично помогало разобраться с многочисленными бумажками и бюрократической волокитой.

После очередной внутренней войны в магическом сообществе Кингсли чуть не сделали министром магии, несмотря на то, что в политике аврор напоминал слона в посудной лавке. Ему грозило стать очередной марионеткой. На это можно было бы закрыть глаза, пустить дело на самотек. По расчетам аналитиков, при таких условиях, магическое сообщество Англии деградировало бы и перестало существовать как почти самостоятельная и частично автономная структура уже через тридцать лет. По прикидкам Майкрофта, хватило бы двадцати пяти.

Англия не могла этого допустить. Не в нынешней ситуации, когда у каждой страны имеется свое магическое сообщество, которое развивается, даже частично сотрудничает с обычными людьми. Новые открытия, охрана, шпионаж - у соседей они на порядок лучше. Магическая Британия безнадежно отстала от всего остального мира, разрываемая внутренними противоречиями. И это требовалось срочно исправить. Новым министром стал оправданный по всем статьям аристократ и управленец Люциус Малфой. Майкрофт общался с ним, когда мужчина еще не вернул былой лоск после Азкабана. Интересный человек, дальновидный, с жизненным опытом, первоклассной выучкой. Нужно всего лишь подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении. И новый министр активно принялся за работу. Перекроил образование, делопроизводство, Отдел тайн теперь активно разрабатывал планы по интеграции магического сообщества в обычное, магловское, как они называют. Конечно, это произойдет не сейчас, и даже не в этом столетии, но лучше начать двигаться в данном направлении заранее и иметь план на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. В конце концов, наука тоже не стоит на месте.

Среди выпускников Хогвартса, человек пять-десять приглашались на работу в министерство Британии, так что Майкрофту было с чем сравнивать. Уровень образования значительно возрос, равно как и улучшились отношения с магическими сообществами других стран.

Нет, Кингсли Шеклболт никогда бы не сумел этого добиться, в Аврорате ему самое место.

Рядом стоял его заместитель, Рональд Уизли. Неопрятная, слегка помятая одежда, которой старались придать надлежащий вид, круги под глазами, местами не выбритая щетина. Проницательный, внимательный взгляд не пропустил ни одной детали. В конце концов, не только Шерлок умеет и любит упражняться в дедукции.

Неумеренное потребление алкоголя, если бы речь шла об обычном человеке, Майкрофт бы сказал, что имеет место алкогольный абстинентный синдром, однако у магов имеются средства для избавления от любых типов зависимости. Уизли имеет двоих детей, ночевал не дома, часто изменяет жене. Которая стоит неподалеку, глава группы аналитиков, Гермиона Уизли, в девичестве Грейнджер. Усталость, недосып, нервное расстройство на почве измен мужа. Подумывает развестись, судя по тому, как машинально крутит на пальце обручальное кольцо, но боится, что не позволят оставить детей. Или, как вариант, слишком привыкла к мужу, с которым, судя по всему, они вместе учились. Или все еще любит его и надеется, что тот исправится? Иногда сантименты значительно усложняют анализ, тут Шерлок прав.

Глава экспертной группы подошел к Майкрофту, в то время как его коллега устремился к Шеклболту.

\- Никаких следов, сэр, - покачал он головой расстроенно. Профессионал, свою работу знал и любил, а потому мужчину огорчало, когда он не мог что-то выяснить. - Магическими способами тоже ничего не обнаружено. Жертва умерла приблизительно около двух часов ночи, имел место магический ритуал непонятного назначения. Но что-то пошло не так, круг не завершился, и убийца оставил ее здесь.

\- О самой жертве что удалось выяснить?

\- Немного, мистер Холмс, - к ним подошел Кингсли, чета Уизли потянулась за начальником. - Элизабет Пэриш, в девичестве - Смит. Сквиб, то есть имела неразвитые способности к слабому колдовству. Работала в магической лавке по продаже пишущих принадлежностей, помощницей. Неделю назад отпросилась с работы по семейным обстоятельствам, начальник обеспокоился только вчера, так как закончился официальный срок отгула.

Майкрофт пригляделся к жертве. Обручальное кольцо на пальце, его никогда не снимали, значит, дело не в измене.

\- Годовщина смерти мужа, - вмешалась миссис Уизли. - До ближайшего общественного камина пять километров, перемещаться другими способами сквибы не могут, так что, скорей всего, она предпочла виды общественного транспорта. На могилу могли прийти родственники со стороны мужа, поэтому с большой вероятностью похищение состоялось уже после встречи. Значит, исключаем первые четыре дня отгула.

Интеллект миссис Уизли заслуживал уважения, по имеющимся данным женщина быстро сделала необходимые выводы. И довольно-таки логичные, такие же, какие увидел по состоянию тела Майкрофт.

\- Что это за ритуал? - спросил он у Кингсли. - По каким критериям отбирают жертвы?

Это было уже третье тело, найденное в окружении оплавленных свечей и странных рунических рисунков. Никаких кладбищ и прочей атрибутики, как любят делать некоторые сектанты, укромные уголки парков, остатки отвлекающих внимание чар - и вот уже обыватели не замечают, даже если человека убивают прямо у них перед носом.

Совпадений по рунам специалисты тоже не обнаружили, хотя Холмс не сомневался в профессионализме миссис Уизли в поиске информации по архивам.

Кингсли утомленно потер виски, вздохнул тяжело. Выглядел он крайне неважно, видимо, ночевал в кабинете, разбираясь с этим делом. Хуже всего то, что первыми двумя жертвами стали представитель аристократии со стороны магического мира и советник одного из политиков. Тот потребовал разобраться, что же стало с его помощником.

\- Скорей всего, это какой-то неизвестный древний ритуал, информацию о них можно найти только в библиотеках наших чистокровных. Но они могут отказаться в виду... несколько обостренных отношений.

Майкрофт поморщился. Вот почему он не любил, когда решения принимают не профессионалы. Нет ничего хуже, чем поссориться с обладателями денег, власти и знаний.

\- Все же я рассчитываю, что вы найдете способ обойти их недовольство, мистер Шеклболт. Это весьма помогло бы в расследовании.

\- Я поговорю с министром, его они послушают, - кивнул Кингсли.

Эксперты собирали свои чемоданчики.

 

Майкрофт снова сидел в полной темноте, нарушаемой лишь светом монитора компьютера. Еще и это дело, будь оно трижды неладно. Никаких зацепок, ничего, что могло бы пригодиться в расследовании. Может, натравить Шерлока? Но тот скорее язык себе откусит, чем поможет старшему брату.

\- Трудный день, мистер Холмс? - Грета Джоркинс просочилась в кабинет, чтобы унести запрошенные ранее документы обратно в архив.

\- Да, - Майкрофт позволил себе слабую улыбку. - И я бы не отказался от вашего чая.

Уголки губ женщины дрогнули в ответ.

\- Сейчас принесу, мистер Холмс.

Она растворилась, как тень, чтобы вернуться через двадцать минут уже с чашкой чая, тарелочкой с нарезанным лимоном и вазочкой с печеньем.

\- Иногда нужно повысить свой уровень кислотности, при стрессе он значительно понижается, - аккуратно расставила чайные принадлежности на краю стола, не задев ни одного документа. Майкрофт исподволь любовался отточенными, но мягкими движениями. Каким-то образом картина казалась до невозможности уютной, почти домашней.

\- Не составите мне компанию, мисс Джоркинс?

\- С удовольствием, - она кивнула. - Только принесу и себе чашечку чая.

Она расположилась на диванчике, который Холмс приказал поставить как раз для тех случаев, когда приходилось задерживаться на работе допоздна. Без стеснения села, не на краешек, как делала та же Антея, обхватила чашку двумя руками, грея ладони. Никакого притворства лукавства и кокетства. Потому что ей это не нужно. Она самодостаточная, цельная натура. Имеет то, что хочет, и хочет то, что имеет. Возможно, о чем-то сожалеет, судя по теням в глубине глаз, но никогда не позволит прошлому влиять на настоящее.

\- Как ваш брат, мистер Холмс?

Вот еще одна причина, по которой Майкрофт уважал мисс Джоркинс. Она знала про Шерлока, знала про его пагубные пристрастия, но не качала головой с удрученным и сочувствующим видом, не использовала его как слабость старшего из братьев. Шерлок для нее просто был - так она воспринимала это.

\- Снова нашли в притоне, - Майкрофт вздохнул. Иногда хочется перед кем-то выговориться, но ни родителям, ни подчиненным он не мог показать своих чувств. Для окружающих он должен оставаться непоколебимой скалой, воплощением логики и профессионализма. - Сейчас он лечится у меня дома, но уверен, как только почувствует себя лучше, сразу же сбежит.

\- Затянувшийся период бунтарства, - женщина тепло усмехнулась. - Мне кажется, он делает это в пику вам, если бы вы его не искали, Шерлок уже давно бы понял, что ничего кроме саморазрушения наркотики ему не принесут. Он достаточно умен для этого.

\- Я не могу не искать его, - покачал головой Майкрофт, ослабляя, а затем и вовсе вытаскивая галстук. С Гретой так легко говорить обо всем, можно немножечко, самую малость, ослабить оборону. - У вас нет таких проблем с Лили?

\- О, к счастью, нет, - при упоминании дочери теплая, любящая улыбка осветила лицо женщины. Майкрофт помнил, как мама улыбалась также, в его далеком детстве. Но чем старше становились сыновья, тем сдержаннее становились выражения чувств. В груди кольнула слабая зависть к Лили Джоркинс, которую мать так сильно любит, что не стесняется показывать этого. - Весь ее бунт выражается в побегах на концерты Skillet и Nightwish. И обе делаем вид, что сумма оставленных на комоде денег совершенно случайно равняется стоимости билетов, - смех у нее тоже теплый, но сдержанный.

Майкрофт усмехнулся.

\- Если хотите, я могу подыскать похожие дела в архиве. По ритуалистике, сектантам и тому подобному, - неожиданно предложила она.

Что заставило мужчину насторожиться.

\- Откуда вы знаете? - подробности дела не разглашались. Во всяком случае, глава архива уж точно не должна быть в курсе.

\- Разумеется, я шпион, работаю на доктора Зло и Джокера, - женщина невозмутимо сделала еще глоток. - А, может, все дело в том, что сегодня в архив уже забегал мистер Паркер и, заламывая руки, со стенаниями, жаловался на полное отсутствие улик и просил разыскать похожие документы. А еще жаловался на вас, вернее, на ваш взгляд. Ему очень не хочется вас разочаровывать, мистер Холмс. Как и позволять усомниться в его профессионализме.

На душе стало легче. Эксперт мистер Паркер при желании мог становиться очень экспрессивной личностью.

\- Я никогда не позволял себе усомниться в его профессионализме, - чопорно ответил Майкрофт.

Джоркинс утопила усмешку в чашке с чаем.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы пообедать завтра, мисс Джоркинс? - неожиданно для самого себя предложил Майкрофт.

И впервые задумался над осуществимостью идеи, которая преследовала его подспудно не первый год. Он никогда не заводил личных отношений с сотрудниками, так как это могло плохо сказаться на профессиональной деятельности и деловой сфере. К тому же не стоило исключать варианта того, что его попытаются использовать в своих целях.

Их с Гретой сферы мало пересекались, роман ни в коей мере не сказался бы на работе, а если рассматривать перспективу долгосрочных отношений, то Грета Джоркинс кажется подходящей кандидатурой. Умна, образованна, с широким кругозором, ответственна и всегда серьезно подходит к своим обязанностям. Она бы смогла отделить личную сферу от деловой, как показывали прошлые годы. Она ни разу не воспользовалась положением ради дочери, что говорило о многом. К тому же Майкрофта устраивала психологическая характеристика женщины, данная специалистами. В качестве жены она подошла бы, даже по мнению руководства. Но так далеко загадывать не стоит, все же сложно предугадать человеческие реакции.

Все же он тоже человек и, в отличие от того же Шерлока, не асексуал. Впрочем, существовало подозрение, что для младшего братца просто не нашлось еще человека, который сумел бы заинтересовать его в данной сфере.

Грета Джоркинс и в этом отношении удовлетворяла требованиям Холмса. Аккуратная, чистоплотная, с хорошей фигурой, приятным голосом. Не красавица, как та же Антея, однако Майкрофт никогда не желал оттенять собственную, далекую от модельного бизнеса, внешность с помощью недалеких красавиц, как поступали некоторые его коллеги. В спутницах он бы предпочел видеть эрудированную женщину, способную поддержать беседу, а не ту, что прекрасно смотрится с фотогеничными сиротами.

Брови Джоркинс поднялись в удивлении, но женщина быстро вернула себе невозмутимый вид.

\- С удовольствием, мистер Холмс.

 

Даже такой плотный график, какой имел мистер Холмс, предусматривал перерыв на короткий ланч. Майкрофт предпочитал питаться полноценно, чтобы из-за экономии каких-то сорока-шестидесяти минут не мучиться впоследствии язвой желудка. Привычкам он никогда не изменял, обедал традиционно в небольшом ресторане, не слишком дорогом и пафосном, чтобы спутники не чувствовали себя ущемленными, но и не дешевом, что исключало возможность появления студентов и мелких клерков.

Но впервые он привел туда не коллегу, с которым требовалось обсудить какие-то важные детали, а спутницу, женщину.

\- Ваш столик свободен, мистер Холмс, - официант проводил их к угловому столику возле большого окна. Сетка с оплетающими ее растениями закрывала эту зону от остального ресторана, что создавало практически отдельный кабинет, но без излишней изоляции.

Судя по виду, Грете это место понравилось, и Майкрофт поймал себя на внутреннем самодовольстве. Приятно, когда твой выбор оценивают по достоинству. К тому же, такая реакция говорила, что они подходят друг другу еще больше.

\- Очаровательное место, - женщина огляделась по сторонам, - тихо и уютно. И без... роскоши.

Майкрофт еще раз похвалил себя за правильно выбранное место первого свидания. Если все получится, его ждет стабильная, спокойная семейная жизнь. Несколько коллег не раз намекали на то, что Майкрофта предпочли бы видеть примерным семьянином, ну а то, что его работа не предполагала излишней публичности, давало куда больший простор для выбора, нежели имелся у других представителей их профессии.

\- Не любите излишнюю роскошь?

Женщина слегка поморщилась, как-то грустно усмехнулась.

\- Даже золотая посуда не скроет бедноты души, - подняла взгляд на собеседника. - Никогда не любила публичных мест, особенно, ресторанов, а за время учебы отвыкла даже от простых кафе.

Услужливый и молчаливый официант принес меню в кожаной обложке.

\- Полностью полагаюсь на ваш выбор, мистер Холмс, - отложила папку в сторону Грета.

\- Прошу, если это не сложно, не могли бы вы называть меня по имени? - Майкрофт тоже отложил меню. Предлагаемые здесь блюда он знал наизусть. - Какой десерт предпочитаете? Мой диетолог посоветовал ограничить количество сахара, поэтому не удивляйтесь, если увидите, что моя порция немного меньше. Не ограничивайте себя.

\- Пирог с патокой и сливочным мороженым. И прошу о взаимном одолжении, называйте меня по имени.

Майкрофт улыбнулся. Официант забрал заказ, папки с меню, принес хлебные палочки и холодный чай с лимоном, чтобы посетители не утратили интереса, пока дожидаются выполнения заказа.

\- Вы сказали, что отвыкли от кафе за время учебы, - продолжил начатую беседу Майкрофт. В досье об этом времени было сказано мало, но и того, что имелось, хватило, чтобы Холмс составил список вопросов, которые следовало прояснить. - Насколько я знаю, вы рано родили Лили. Наверное, было нелегко одновременно работать, учиться и следить за дочерью.

Грета перевела взгляд на окно, вспоминая прошлое, и Майкрофту открылась пульсирующая ровно синяя жилка на шее. Неожиданно захотелось прижаться к ней губами.

\- Не скажу, что было легко, но и не слишком тяжело, - она снова вернула внимание собеседнику. - Трудно только тем, кто вынужден пересиливать себя, заниматься тем, что не любит. Я уже тогда просто обожала Лили, и забота о ней ни капельки меня не тяготила. А учеба давалась легко, потому что я полюбила книги, документы. От них слишком многое зависит в нашей жизни.

Сколько они знакомы? Кажется, пять лет. Тогда еще помощница архивариуса впервые принесла документы в кабинет Майкрофта. И нашла на диване завернутого в одеяло Шерлока. Хозяин вынужден был отлучиться, а его младшего брата начало тошнить. Грета помогла, убрала все, умыла Шерлока, напоила водой и устроила на диване. Майкрофту было неудобно, но женщина ни единым движением ресниц не выдала, что ей неприятно или тяжело.

Они начали общаться, разговаривать, иногда пить вместе чай. Майкрофт помнил тот день, как время, когда он впервые впустил постороннего человека чуть дальше внешнего круга.

Пять лет - неплохой срок для знакомства и привыкания друг к другу.

\- Позволите узнать, где вы работали все время учебы? Трудно в наше время найти работу без должного образования, - личное дело гласило, что после учебы женщина какое-то время работала в университетской библиотеке, где показала себя профессионалом, год в библиотеке Лондона, откуда перешла в военный архив, выдержав и собеседование, и конкурс. Затем подала прошение на работу в министерство. Год в качестве стажерки, еще два - в качестве помощницы. И вот уже четыре года она начальница архива. Но где она работала во время учебы, не сказано. Сирота, значит, нет родственников, которые могли бы оставить деньги. Конечно, вероятность мала, но связываться с возможным криминалом все равно не хотелось.

Как разумная женщина, Грета обязана была это понимать. Их можно назвать приятелями, так что в разговоре он мог позволить себе некоторую вольность.

Женщина действительно ответила улыбкой.

\- Моя работа носила несколько... нелегальный характер, поэтому не хочу об этом распространяться. При вашей эрудиции, Майкрофт, вам не составит труда вычислить, где я работала, а я не хотела бы вредить людям, что отнеслись ко мне хорошо. Хочу лишь сказать, что ни в каком криминале не замечена.

\- И даже мое обещание не вредить тем людям не заставит вас изменить мнение?

Грета прищурилась, подождала, пока официант расставит заказ на столе.

\- В ресторане посудомойкой. Смена начиналась с двух часов, я как раз успевала добежать туда с лекций. А начальница позволяла убегать, чтобы забрать Лили из садика, а затем укладывать ее спать в комнате отдыха для персонала. Так что домой мы возвращались вместе с дочкой. И, Майкрофт, - она улыбнулась, - поражена вашей выдержкой и самообладанием. Шерлок спросил об этом на следующий же день, как выкрал мое личное дело из вашего компьютера.

Неожиданная новость. То, что Шерлок в поисках интересного дела и развлечения периодически взламывает его компьютер, не стало новостью, но вот его вопросы к Грете.... Почему именно она? Чем женщина так заинтересовала младшего брата?

\- Он сказал, что из всех окружающих вас лиц противоположного пола я с большей процентной вероятностью привлеку ваше внимание, - улыбнулась Грета, принимаясь за свой салат.

Майкрофт в очередной раз согласился с выводом, что в качестве жены Джоркинс подойдет идеально. Кто еще смог бы прочитать его мысли сквозь маску?

 

Роман, если это можно так назвать, протекал неспешно, неторопливо. Они вместе обедали, пару раз ужинали, в выходные выбирались в парки и музеи, когда позволяло время. Грета не любила оперу и балет, ей были ближе театры и кино, что порадовало Майкрофта, так как Мамуля тоже получала удовольствие от живых представлений. Когда исследования позволяли ей выбраться, разумеется.

Они оба были занятыми людьми, поэтому встречи носили ненормированный характер, однако Грета не претендовала на излишнее внимание, входила в положение, легко отменяла встречи. За что Майкрофт благодарил ее тем, что никогда не срывался с уже идущего свидания раньше, чем через час. Час он обязательно проводил со своей спутницей.

Знакомство с дочерью предполагаемой невесты прошло более, чем гладко. Как и гласила характеристика, Лили Джоркинс являлась благоразумной, адекватной молодой леди. Конечно, первое время она смотрела на спутника матери подозрительно, однако потом кивнула каким-то своим выводам и расслабилась. В этом отношении Шерлок был большим ребенком, чем Лили. Проблем с возможной падчерицей Майкрофт не видел.

Майкрофт всегда считал себя цельной, самодостаточной натурой и не планировал заводить семью. Если бы это не было нужно для продвижения по службе и приобретения более... м-м-м... располагающего статуса. Во время последних двух деловых ужинов кандидатуру Греты одобрили и намекнули, что он движется в верном направлении.

Но ничто не заставило бы его жениться, если бы женщина не нравилась. С каждой встречей он открывал для себя все больше и больше Греты, и личность, которую он видел, нравилась. Цельная, сильная, волевая, она отличалась от вечно спокойной начальницы архива, и это тоже импонировало.

\- Майкрофт, добрый вечер, - Грета прикрыла дверь за собой. - Я принесла чай.

Разные вкусы, разные заварки, разные способы приготовления - Грета настоящая мастерица чайной церемонии по-английски. Майкрофт заглянул в медицинскую карту Лили, у девочки действительно обнаружили целый список аллергических реакций практически на все известные медицинские препараты. Одним словом, лечиться в больнице младшей Джоркинс нельзя. Не удивительно, что мать обратилась к единственному доступному способу исцеления.

Холмс проводил внимательным взглядом четкие движения, огладил слегка опущенные от усталости плечи, появившиеся под глазами тени. Устала, безумно устала от ежеквартальной проверки.

\- Скоро это закончится.

Грета улыбнулась его словам. В темноте ее глаза таинственно блестели, а свет монитора превращал обычную женщину в загадочного демона.

\- Не возражаешь, если я посижу у тебя?

\- Располагайся, - Холмс махнул на диванчик, и женщина забралась на него с ногами, скинув туфли и пошевелив пальчиками. Достала компьютер и углубилась в очередную документацию. Или просто переписывалась с дочерью, которая уехала с друзьями в Брайтон.

Ее присутствие не раздражало, наоборот, успокаивало, настраивало на рабочий лад. Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что движется и печатает в ритме дыхания женщины.

Он достаточно разумен, чтобы признавать свои желания, и достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы их исполнять. Он хочет Грету Джоркинс себе.

Взгляд упал на очередной пергамент, и морщина прорезала лоб. Кингсли и его люди так ничего и не нашли, а ведь появились еще две жертвы. Ни причин, ни улик - ровным счетом ничего, кроме затухающего поля сильного темного колдовства. Жертв ничто не объединяло, их ловили в безлюдных местах. Волшебники искали данные по библиотекам аристократов и древних родов, но так ничего и не находили.

Пока Майкрофт разбирался с этим, рассылал указания и собственные выводы, Грета притихла. Бросив короткий взгляд, Холмс увидел, что женщина заснула. Ноутбук стоял на полу, а сама она свернулась в комочек, положив голову на подлокотник. Темные волосы растрепались, ресницы подрагивали - сновидения - влажные губы слегка приоткрылись. Чего уж там скрывать, она привлекала его и физически.

\- Майкрофт! - дверь ударилась о стенку, и в кабинет ворвался Шерлок.

\- Прошу, веди себя потише, - попросил Холмс-старший, не желая, чтобы Грету потревожили.

Младший брат бросил взгляд на диванчик и выразительно закатил глаза. Несколько секунд пристального осмотра породили презрительный фырк. Про себя Майкрофт усмехнулся - значит, Шерлок ничего предосудительного не обнаружил. Да и что можно найти, кроме следов сидячей работы и стресса последних дней? Грета не красилась, не носила украшений, никогда не была замужем, а Лили уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы не оставлять следов присыпки или запаха детского лосьона.

\- Ты знаешь, что она предпочитает свой пол? - неожиданно спросил Шерлок.

Майкрофт вскинул бровь, еще раз осмотрел Грету, чтобы узнать, какую деталь он пропустил. Ах, да, следы помады на воротнике. Значит, провожала сегодня Лили на вокзале. Та имела скверную привычку целовать маму не только в щеку, но и в шею, в ухо - в общем, куда попадала.

\- Это не твое дело, Шерлок. Зачем ты пришел?

\- Мне скучно! - брат развалился в кресле. - В Ярде не подпускают к расследованиям, из квартиры меня выселили. Неужели нельзя понять, что некоторые эксперименты требуют особой среды проведения?!

На глаза снова попался пергамент. Хм, неплохая идея. Раньше Шерлок не согласился бы, но сейчас ему действительно скучно, так что может и получиться.

\- У меня есть для тебя одно дело....

\- Я не стану работать на тебя, Майкрофт! - сморщился братец. - Мы уже говорили об этом!

\- И повторюсь, ты бы принес гораздо больше пользы, если бы использовал свой талант целесообразно, Шерлок.

\- Это ску-учно!

\- Я прошу тебя помочь с одним расследованием....

\- Нет! - категорично, а глаза блестят, выдавая интерес. Не к делу, к тому, как далеко способен зайти Майкрофт ради своей пользы.

\- А если я вам предложу сотрудничество с Ярдом взамен на помощь в этом расследовании? - неожиданно прозвучал хриплый голос.

Братья одновременно вздрогнули, увлекшись спором, они забыли про третьего человека в комнате.

\- Как вы это осуществите? - тут же прищурился Шерлок, подался вперед.

\- Недавно детективом-инспектором назначили Грегори Лейстрейда, я могу замолвить перед ним словечко, - Грета все еще выглядела сонной, однако глаза ее лукаво поблескивали.

Шерлок покачался в кресле в раздумьях, затем выхватил протянутую папку из рук Майкрофта и вылетел из кабинета, эффектно взмахнув полами шерстяного пальто. Холмс покачал головой: любовь брата к театральным эффектам неистребима.

Перевел взгляд на потягивающуюся, отчаянно зевающую Грету.

\- Откуда ты знаешь детектива-инспектора?

\- Его дочь учится в одной школе с Лили, они вместе в кружке по стрельбе. Грегори часто водит девочек на полицейский полигон, чтобы они потренировались. У него не самый удачный брак, но детей он любит, - зашла за спинку кресла, положила руки на плечи Майкрофта и стала разминать.

Мужчина откинулся и чуть не застонал от наслаждения, когда чуткие пальчики промяли напряженные мышцы.

\- Подумала, так у тебя появится немного времени для отдыха, ты тоже выглядишь усталым, - в голосе улыбка, а руки не прекращают движения.

Майкрофт перехватил одну руку, прикоснулся легко губами к ладони.

\- Останешься сегодня у меня?

Грета молча кивнула.

 

Очередной обед в полюбившемся ресторане Майкрофт планировал провести по-своему. Шерлок нашел несколько зацепок, тонких, слишком... обычных для магического мира, но это было хоть что-то. Удалось продвинуть законопроект, который буксовал последние месяца два. Поэтому ничто не могло испортить мистеру Холмсу настроение.

\- Грета Джоркинс, - он подвинул по столу к ее руке бархатную коробочку, - ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Глаза женщины распахнулись. Разумеется, она понимала, что к этому все и шло, но, видимо, не ожидала такого быстрого перехода.

\- Я согласна, - голос охрип от волнения, щеки раскраснелись.

Майкрофт надел кольцо и поцеловал тонкие пальцы.

\- Я рад, - и это правда.

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Холмс.

В обычной одежде Кингсли Шеклболт выглядел колоритно и внушительно, привлекал внимание.

\- Есть сведения по последнему делу, - произнес он как-то надломленно, устало.

\- Я пойду, - Грета умничка, правильно все поняла.

Женщина подошла, обняла его за плечи и поцеловала в щеку. Приятно пахнуло ненавязчивым ароматом духов и шампуня.

\- Я позвоню Лили, обрадую ее. Приятного обеда, - кивнула Кингсли и вышла из ресторана.

\- Приношу свои извинения за то, что прервал вашу встречу, - Кингсли сел на свободный стул. - Но у нас проблемы. Мы проверили все библиотеки, даже нашего министра.Никаких зацепок по ритуалу, кроме одной - существует заклинание, способное разыскать того, кто приносит жертвы.

\- Надеюсь, вы нашли его? - вздернул бровь Майкрофт, слегка раздраженный тем, что прервали такой прекрасный обед.

Кингсли тяжело вздохнул.

\- Нет. Осталось всего две не проверенные библиотеки, более чем уверен, что полная информация по ритуалу находится в одной из них, но.... Они обе принадлежали Гарри Поттер.

 

Майкрофт вернулся с обеда и разложил переданные Кингсли документы. Гарри Поттер, вернее, Маргарет Розмари Поттер, которую все называли мужским именем.

Фигура значительная и довольно известная в магическом мире. Спасла от войны, каким-то образом в годовалом возрасте победив сильного волшебника. Майкрофт не вдавался в подробности. Второй раз остановила его уже в возрасте восемнадцати лет, а затем была отправлена в волшебную лечебницу с психическим расстройством. Она являлась носителем частицы души темного волшебника, целители диагностировали расстройство психики и личности, потерю контроля над даром, почти безумие. И взялись лечить. Подробности неизвестны - через месяц Гарри Поттер пропала, вместе с ней исчезли все документы, волшебная палочка и некие артефакты, которые находились в специальном, защищенном сейфе.

Больше Героиню никто не видел. Ей присвоили орден Мерлина и объявили в розыск, дабы вылечить, помочь, облагодетельствовать.

Майкрофт девушку понимал. Между строк он читал, что ее все время готовили к войне. И отпускать просто так, без гарантий, столь значимую фигуру не собирались. Поттер вовремя удалось сбежать.

Ее друзья и соратники отлично устроили свою жизнь. Поженились, стали работать, делать карьеру. Вернее, делала только бывшая мисс Грейнджер. Мистер Рональд Уизли, поступив в Академию без экзаменов, как герой войны, окончил ее без отличия, со средними показателями, пошел в отдел рядовым, да так им и остался до сих пор. Слишком ленив, необязателен, нормативы до сих пор сдает, прикрываясь именем и боевой славой.

Зато его супруга полная противоположность. Активна, умна, трудолюбива. Однако имеются какие-то проблемы с ближайшими родственниками. Кажется, им так и не удалось восстановить стертую кем-то память. Об этом миссис Уизли предпочитала не распространяться. Как и общаться с родителями.

Майкрофт брезгливо поморщился, читая характеристику друзей мисс Поттер.

Несмотря на всю знаменитость Гарри Поттер, в ее деле хранилось всего две фотографии, вернее, вырезки из газетных статей. Маленькая девочка, лохматая, с пятнами сажи на лбу, пыталась вырваться из крепкой хватки высокого блондина. Помимо страха в глазах читалось раздражение. А на второй Гарри Поттер почти затерялась на фоне чемпионов Турнира Трех волшебников. На Майкрофта смотрела худенькая, коротко стриженная девушка, которую легко спутать с парнем. Если он не ошибается, тут Гарри Поттер четырнадцать.

Выглядела она младше своих лет, недокормленная, забитая, но упрямая, по-своему гордая.

Больше никаких снимков с участием Гарри, даже для листовок вырезали изображение из фотографии с Турнира.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Поттер получила титул леди Блэк, вступила во владение собственностью рода Поттер. И исчезла, полностью заблокировав все известные и неизвестные возможные места жительства. В дом, где раньше собирался Орден феникса, теперь невозможно попасть. Он совсем не появляется, даже если назвать адрес.

Майкрофт вызвал Антею. Ему надо знать, как выглядит сейчас мисс Поттер. Снимок можно обработать, состарить искусственно, чтобы получить более взрослый вариант.

Помощница понятливо кивнула и вышла, а Майкрофт погрузился в работу.

К вечеру Антея принесла готовые результаты, с долей интереса Холмс открыл отчет специалистов. И замер, ошеломленный, пораженный.

На него смотрела Грета Джоркинс собственной персоной. Черноволосая, более худая - специалисты сошлись во мнении, что Поттер до сих пор обладает субтильным телосложением. Но беременность и последующие роды слегка подкорректировали фигуру женщины, сделав ту более округлой. Однако в остальном не оставалось сомнений.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Нельзя решать столь важные вопросы вечером, тем более, что завтра выходной. Он поговорит с Гретой завтра.

Сейчас надо составить план, надо придумать, как повести беседу, чтобы добиться нужного.

Как не чувствовать себя преданным той, которую он почти полюбил.

 

Грета открыла дверь в домашних мягких брюках и растянутой майке, видимо, не ожидала визита. За ее спиной заливался телевизор, раздавались возмущенные вопли Лили, которая отвечала на вопросы викторины вместе с участниками. Впервые Майкрофт почувствовал себя неуютно в деловом костюме.

\- Майкрофт? - Грета выглядела удивленной. - Проходи. Прости за внешний вид, но мы не договаривались о встрече, поэтому.... Не хочешь ли чаю?

\- С удовольствием.

Он прошел на кухню, расположился в удобном плетеном стуле-кресле. Словно почувствовав его напряжение, Грета молчала, повернувшись спиной. Подтянулась к эпицентру событий Лили, выключив телевизор.

А Майкрофт смотрел по сторонам. Он не раз бывал уже в квартире своей невесты, но впервые смотрел на нее чужими, заинтересованными, глазами.

Мебель песочного цвета, гладкие полы, повсюду запах чистоты и лимона. Акварели на стенах, уютные занавески, которые скрывали раскидистые растения на подоконниках. Каждый выходной прогулки в парке или походы в музеи, кинотеатры. Жилище выглядело основательным, не просто временное прибежище. Его любили, обставляли со всей старательностью, надеждами на лучшее.

Напротив сидела рыжеволосая красавица и умница дочь, готовая за мать порвать любого. Даже сейчас она кусала губы, что-то подозревая.

Он понимал, почему Грета согласилась променять вечную войну магического мира на уют и спокойствие обычного общества. Майкрофт лишь не понимал, почему она до сих пор не сказала ему правды. В груди зрела иррациональная обида, на которую он не имел права. По крайне мере, пока не узнает все до самого конца.

\- Прошу, - Грета поставила три чашки чая на стол, села на соседнее место. - Так что случилось? На тебе лица нет, Майкрофт.

Холмс вздохнул. Он уже знал, что сделает. Столько лет он шел вперед ради своего положения, отдавал время, силы, собственную жизнь, жертвовал желаниями, семьей. И сейчас он тоже поступит правильно. Если Грета Джоркинс на самом деле Маргарет Поттер, он...

\- Вот, - он положил на стол портрет вместе с составленным экспертами отчетом.

Посмотревшая на страницу женщина побледнела как полотно. Лили, сунув любопытный носик, поджала губы и... достала пистолет.

\- Что вы планируете делать, мистер Холмс?

Майкрофт не знал, что убьет его быстрее: заклинание из палочки Греты или пуля из пистолета Лили. В том, что младшая Джоркинс пойдет на преступление, он не сомневался. Мать для нее являлась всем, Лили с радостью умерла бы ради нее. И это не Грета так воспитала ее, девочка сама все для себя решила.

А вот Грета не станет его убивать и дочери не позволит, Майкрофт просто знал это.

Он повернулся, притянул к себе пустую кастрюлю, поставил ее на стол под двумя пристальными женскими взглядами. Затем поджег документы и бросил их в посудину.

Даже если Грета Джоркинс на самом деле Маргарет Поттер, он будет просто любить ее.

\- Больше экземпляров не существует, электронных носителей нет. Эксперты из независимой лаборатории, с которыми ты не пересекалась. В подробности дела я их, разумеется, не вводил.

Лили расслабилась и убрала пистолет.

\- Думаю, вам надо пообщаться, - подмигнула девушка и вышла из кухни танцующей походкой.

\- Она не рассматривает карьеру в качестве полевого агента? - с интересом спросил Майкрофт. - Столь гибкая психика не должна пропадать.

Все это время смотрящая в стол Грета нервно хохотнула, а затем разрыдалась. Горько, с чувством, выплескивая всю боль, пережитые страх и напряжение.

Майкрофт притянул ее к себе и посадил на колени, прижимая к груди. Вина жгла каленым железом. Испугал, заставил понервничать. Дал усомниться в себе. Больше он таких ошибок не допустит. Грета станет Холмс и никуда от него не денется. Равно как и ее заноза-Лили.

\- Прости, это все нервы, - повинилась женщина, вытирая слезы.

Майкрофт выпустил ее из своих объятий, и Грета вернулась на прежнее место, отпила холодный чай.

\- Спрашивай, ты же хочешь что-то узнать, - губы еще дрожали, но она нашла в себе силы слегка улыбнуться.

\- Как ты стала Гретой Джоркинс? Что произошло с Гарри Поттер?

Невеста покрутила чашку, на пальце блеснуло кольцо из белого золота. Бриллианты Грета тоже не слишком жаловала, и Холмс приобрел плоское украшение, весьма красивое. На изящной руке смотрелось превосходно.

\- После битвы за Хогвартс я пробралась в свою башню и завалилась спать. Совсем не осталось сил. Моя мать отдала за меня жизнь, поставила защиту, которой хватило на семнадцать лет. По сути, я сделала то же самое. Умерла за своих друзей. Только не учла одного: мама умерла навсегда, а я вернулась. В то время, как ее жизнь легла в основу защиты, свою я подпитывала из собственных резервов. Защищала всех, кто был тогда в Хогвартсе. И выдохлась к окончанию. Я убила Тома, мы победили. И все, на что хватило меня, это лечь спать.

Проснулась я уже в психиатрическом отделении Мунго. Там мне популярно объяснили, что до того дня не существовало прецедентов, когда хранилище части души оставалось бы целым и невредимым. Поэтому меня нужно... исследовать, проверить, не ранена ли, не пропала ли магия. И так далее, и тому подобное. В то время я любила весь свет, верила им. Изо дня в день меня поили зельями, проверяли. Ко мне приходили друзья, желали выздоровления. Поклонники слали письма.

А через две недели я поняла, что никто меня выпускать не собирается. Состояние признано удовлетворительным, здоровье в норме, но.... Молоденькая ведьма из регистратуры пронесла ко мне тайком прессу. Обычно у меня ее отбирали, говоря, что не следует волноваться, читая о погибших и раненных, об отлове оставшихся сообщников.

Никакого отлова не существовало. Шли суды над Пожирателями Смерти, их состояние переходило во власть чиновников министерства, к пострадавшим в ходе войны. Мои друзья давали интервью, участвовали в процессах против "врагов".

А главную Героиню признали невменяемой. Слишком большая нагрузка и ответственность привели к тому, что Маргарет Поттер заполучила расстройство личности. Ходили слухи, проскальзывали намеки, что я заполучила себе часть силы Темного лорда, что теперь пойду по его стопам. Стану таким же чудовищем.

Сначала хотелось рвать и метать, хотелось требовать выпустить меня отсюда. Меня спасли слова одного учителя. Профессор никогда меня не любил, даже ненавидел. Но всегда защищал, оберегал, по-своему заботился. Даже не обо мне, а о матери, в память о ней. Так вот, он всегда считал, что я сначала действую, а затем уже долго и со вкусом раскаиваюсь в содеянном.

Меня это остановило. Из Мунго просто так не выпустят, так что приходилось действовать хитростью. Иначе... иначе я бы лишилась Лили.

Благодаря все той же ведьме мне удалось выбраться из больницы. После чего я закрылась в доме, доставшемся по наследству от крестного. Единственный раз, когда я показалась на людях, перед самым своим отправлением в мир маглов, был на суде над Люциусом Малфоем. Мы недолюбливали друг друга, однако в тот момент во мне говорило желание сделать все в пику обществу, как можно больше досадить тем, кто посчитал, будто может решать за меня. Глупо, немного самонадеянно, но таков возраст. Я пришла на суд, я солгала на суде. Ради Малфоя и его семьи. Сказала, что они всегда помогали, работали на меня, на моего наставника. Что они были шпионами на стороне Света. Их оправдали, а я исчезла. Переехала в Кардифф. Часть наследства перевела в фунты, сделала себе поддельный паспорт. За деньги можно и не такое, а магией можно убедить кого угодно в чем угодно. В тот момент мне было плевать на методы, я хотела жить, хотела, чтобы мой ребенок жил. Хотела оставить позади грязь, все обвинения и нелепую славу.

Она тяжело дышала, стискивала палочку изо всех сил.

\- Почему ты не сказала ничего друзьям? - Майкрофт смотрел на невесту с болью.

\- Потому что у меня не осталось друзей, - вскинула голову Грета. - В зале суда Рон начал кричать, что я во всем виновата. В смерти его брата, в смерти остальных. Что я должна была погибнуть за них, должна была сделать все раньше, чтобы никому не пришлось умирать. Тысячи магов испугались пяти десятков, подчинились им чуть ли не с радостью. Те, кто имел образование, силы, ждал, когда же их проблемы решит вчерашняя школьница, - Грета говорила зло, буквально выплевывая слова. - А я всего лишь Пожирательская подстилка, продалась.... В общем, Рон много чего говорил. И я видела по глазам остальных, что они согласны с его доводами.

Пожирательская.... Майкрофт знал, что так называли последователей главного террориста. Неужели Грету.... От этой мысли стало нехорошо.

\- Тебя... изнасиловали?

\- Что? - женщина удивленно хлопнула глазами, отвлекаясь от кипящих внутри эмоций. - Нет, нет, не изнасиловали. Все произошло по доброй воле. Незадолго до битвы за школу, я проникла внутрь и пришла к директору. Не составило труда догадаться, кто нам помогал все это время. Проблема лишь в том, что профессор не хотел жить, хотел лишь завершить эту ненормальную войну. Я пришла к нему сама и попросила.... С его стороны это была жалость, с моей - желание хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя живой. Потом уже, в Мунго, я поняла, что беременна. На самом деле, я провела там два месяца, а не один, как говорилось в газетах. Меня упрятали в отделение сразу. Но в первый месяц Лили никак себя не проявляла, и врачи не заметили, да и не проверяли нарочно. А когда я догадалась.... Мне было ради чего жить, сражаться. Сбегать.

\- Ты пьешь какие-то зелья, чтобы менять внешность?

\- Нет, - мотнула головой женщина. - Линзы и краска для волос, вот и весь рецепт. Зелья слишком неустойчивы, а у меня после родов магия долгое время оставалась нестабильной. В любой момент могла сдернуть маскировку, так что... пришлось искать магловскую альтернативу, - она вздохнула. - Мне нравится жить в обычном мире, нравится быть нормальной. Ну, более-менее нормальной. Лили умеет колдовать, у нее есть собственная палочка, хотя в школе и не училась. Грета.... Так называла меня тетушка, считала, что Маргарет - слишком тяжелое имя для девочки, больше подходит какой-нибудь старушенции. Тете вместе со всей семьей стерли память и переселили. А мне сказали, что просто защитили. Уже потом я узнала, что Пожиратели добрались до них и убили. В этом тоже обвинили меня. Мол, не защитила родственников. Но что я могла поделать, если почти год мы просидели в лесах, прячась от бесконечной погони?

Майкрофт видел, как больно ей вспоминать прошлое, как больно заставлять себя говорить. Но он должен был задать один, последний, вопрос.

\- Ты бы в самом деле меня убила?

\- Нет, - кажется, ответ становится привычным. - И Лили не дала бы. Оглушила и использовала порт-ключ. Все брелочки, браслетики, которые так любит моя дочь, на самом деле порталы в безопасные места по всей стране. Я... мы бы никогда... не стали причинять вред человеку, который дорог одной из нас.... Дорог мне.

Майкрофт поднялся, заставил покрасневшую женщину встать.

\- Тогда у меня для вас плохая новость, мисс Джоркинс, - она посмотрела на него большими глазами. - На свадьбу придется пригласить моего младшего брата.

 

\- Мистер Холмс, зачем вам понадобился последний труп? - нетерпеливо спросил Кингсли. - Наши эксперты уже сделали все, что могли. Ничего выяснить не удалось.

\- Ваши эксперты, - с нажимом произнес Майкрофт. Находиться в темном подвале, где у Аврората располагался морг, удовольствия не доставляло. - Теперь прошу разрешения попробовать силы моему эксперту.

\- Какому еще?.. - невежливо начал Рон Уизли и поперхнулся на полуслове.

Майкрофт, с трудом сдерживая гордую и победную усмешку, повернулся.

В помещение входила Маргарет Розмари Поттер собственной персоной. Облегающие округлые бедра джинсы, черная кожаная куртка. Надо сказать, темные волосы и бутылочно-зеленые глаза ей подходили точно так же, как и образ Греты Джоркинс.

Красивая, яркая, только для него одного. Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать свои ощущения. Она выглядела настоящей ведьмой, волшебницей. Намного моложе своей одноклассницы Гермионы. Глаза сияли, кожа розовела. Майкрофт пообещал себе, что обязательно потребует от невесты еще раз нарядиться в костюм бунтарки. Ей идут джинсы и кожаные куртки.

Ну а пока ей предстоит справиться с собственными страхами и болью, чтобы те больше не отравляли ее жизнь.

\- Гарри? - Гермиона прижала ладошку ко рту, даже Кингсли выглядел потрясенным.

Люциусу потребовалось две недели, чтобы провести приказ об отмене облавы на Поттер. Больше она могла не скрываться, так как была признана вменяемой.

\- Привет всем! - махнула рукой. Женщина чувствовала себя неуютно, но мастерски скрывала это.

Палочка сама возникла в ее руке, Грета взмахнула ею над телом, выписывая непонятные символы.

\- Ты же оставила палочку в могиле Дамблдора! - неожиданно завопил Рон.

\- И только это остановило тебя от ее немедленного присвоения, - холодно парировала Поттер, не переставая колдовать. В воздухе появилось призрачное изображение мужчины. - Знакомое лицо?

\- Ивэн Розье-младший, - кивнул Кингсли. - Видимо, пожелал вернуть господина.

\- Или силу себе, - пожала плечами Грета. - Этот ритуал подходит как для возрождения кого-то из крестража, так и для получения сквибом магической силы. Так как крестража не имеется....

\- Как он захватывал их? Только одна из жертв являлась сквибом, остальные вполне могли противостоять магией.

\- Магическая разновидность хлороформа, - пожал плечами Майкрофт, которому счастливый от сотрудничества с Ярдом Шерлок предоставил все сведения. Надо будет выписать премию детективу-инспектору Лейстрейду. За терпение по отношению к младшему братцу.

\- Гарри... - Гермиона попыталась подойти поближе.

Грета отшатнулась.

\- Я пришла, потому что меня попросили. Больше ни с кем из вас я дела не желаю иметь. Прощайте.

Вышла на свежий воздух, расправила плечи, схватила Майкрофта за руку и переместилась на скалу в Уэльсе.

\- Прости, - потерла лицо. - Думала, справлюсь.

\- Ты и справилась, - Холмс обнял невесту. - Ведь легче стало?

Грета подозрительно взглянула на него, но улыбнулась.

\- Да, стало. Немного. Спасибо, - уткнулась носом в теплый пиджак.

Какое-то время они простояли так, обдуваемые со всех сторон ветрами, пока Грета не отстранилась. Хитро прищурилась.

\- Так что ты там говорил по поводу твоего младшего брата на свадьбе?

 

Несколько лет спустя.

Майкрофт скользнул под одеяло к жене. Пришлось задержаться на работе в связи с непредвиденной ситуацией. Кто же знал, что Шерлоку удастся найти себе компаньона не только для аренды квартиры, но и расследования преступлений.

Грета сонно мяукнула, перевернулась на другой бок и открыла свои кошачьи глаза.

\- Майкрофт, - она всегда звала его только полным именем. И оно в ее устах звучало изысканной мелодией. - Все в порядке?

\- Да, - он прижал к себе теплое тело жены. - Шерлок нашел себе напарника.

Зажглась прикроватная лампа, осветила удивленно приподнятые брови.

\- Ты уже проверил его? - то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение.

\- Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, пятый Нортумберлендский. Хирург, военный, отлично стреляет, адреналиновый наркоман, - методично перечислял Майкрофт, обводя тонкие позвонки жены.

\- О, да, последнее Шерлок может обеспечить в достатке. Как думаешь, надо пригласить его на Рождество в поместье?

Если доктор не сбежит раньше, сверкая пятками. Фраза повисла в воздухе между супругами, оставшись не произнесенной.

Майкрофт расплылся в злорадной усмешке. Вот и нашелся способ отомстить Шерлоку за то, как тот вел себя на свадьбе старшего брата.

\- Обязательно, дорогая. Семья Холмс не может позволить доктору Ватсону скучать.

Грета тихонько рассмеялась в грудь мужа.

Бедный доктор Ватсон! Он еще не знает, с кем связался.


End file.
